The Crimelord
The Crimelord was a major criminal and top racket boss in New York. He was the main villain in an episode of The Real Ghostbusters, "Ghost Busted". Crimelord has one gold tooth. History When paranormal activity started slowing down, the Ghostbusters needed a new way to keep from going out of business. After Slimer inadvertently foiled a jewel theft, the Ghostbusters decided to temporarily become Crimebusters and catch criminals instead of ghosts. The Crimelord got angry the Crimebusters, so he sent his men to kidnap Janine. Saving Janine from the Crimelord proved to be the toughest challenge yet. After finally defeating the Crimelord and rescuing Janine, crime rates drop severely. Luckily, the ghosts start coming back to New York, enabling the Crimebusters to return to being Ghostbusters. For weeks, the Ghostbusters experienced a lack of demand for their services which threatened to bankrupt their business. To make ends meet, they all got "regular jobs." Peter worked in a laboratory, Egon sold used cars, Janine got another secretary job, Ray was a zookeeper, and Winston was a taxi driver. None of these particularly worked out. While everyone else was working, Slimer was left on his own. After stealing a pretzel, he was approached by a jewel thief. The thief said that he would give him food if he helped him get into a building, Licefield's. Slimer did this not realizing it was wrong. As Slimer was abetting the thief, he saw Janine and the guys. Slimer accidentally alerted the guys to the break-in and they took it upon themselves to catch the thief. Peter used his Particle Thrower to knock a fire escape onto the thief and the Ghostbusters made the front page of the New York Times. After getting a ten thousand dollar reward for catching the thief, the guys decided to go into business busting criminals. Egon modified the Proton Packs to be attuned to peoples' bioelectric fields and Ray reconfigured the traps to create a solidified energy cage around living beings. They renamed themselves the Crimebusters and quickly chased down a group of bank robbers. They were hailed as the Mayor's new special task force on crime. After making several more headline grabbing arrests, crime in the city went down thirty percent thanks to them. They got out of debt and made a $30,000 surplus. Just when everything was going right, Crimelord the top boss of New York, kidnapped Janine and left a note instructing the Crimebusters to stop their crimefighting activities if they ever wanted to see her again. Egon modified his P.K.E Meter to track Janine's bio-rhythm to a subway car storage facility. They defeated three armed men, by magnetizing the tracks, and rescued Janine. The Crimebusters then flew Ecto-2 to Crimelord's headquarters where a daring dogfight between Crimelord's helicopter and Ecto-2 took place. Winston shot down the helicopter, which impaled itself on the top of the Empire State Building. With Crimelord's syndicate dismantled, crime in New York was virtually nonexistent. The Crimebusters were worried that they did their job so well that they once again put themselves out of a job. Just then the phone rang with a job for the Ghostbusters! Soon after, a second ghost call came in. It was a Class 7 Vapor. Since the ghostbusting drought was over, the guys went back to being the Ghostbusters and doing what they loved. Slimer and Janine changed the logo back. As the Ecto-1 drove off, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man walked on the streets. Quotes *Egon: "There's no other choice, guys. We've got to go out and get-" Peter: (covers Egon's mouth) "Don't say it, Egon! Pleeeeease!" Winston: "JOBS, Peter! We've got to get JOBS!" Peter: (jumps back and forms a cross with his fingers) "Aaaah! No! Anything but that!" Ray Stantz: "Just like old times" Trivia *After the call about swampland for sale, Peter thinks it was his dad. *When Janine revealed Con-Ed issued the Ghostbusters a cut off notice, Ray replied they couldn't let them shut off the power again. This is a reference to the first movie. *Egon has a brief job as a salesman at a used car lot. In Extreme Ghostbusters, Ray is a sales manager of a used car lot. *When everyone meets outside the closed Licefield's jewelry store, Janine muses "It's a jungle out there." It's a phrase that would later be used for the name of the episode "It's a Jungle Out There" *The Ghostbusters and Janine attempt to invoke a citizen's arrest on the jewel thief. For the United States, in general, this would be permissible since they saw the crime in progress. *An article about the Star Wars Defense Project was featured underneath the article on the Ghostbusters in the first New York Times featured in the episode. *The other Ghostbusters and Slimer observe a moment of silence after the rescue mission while Egon and Janine hug each other. *While calling themselves the Crimebusters, virtually all of their equipment was modified to fight living criminals including their Proton Packs, Traps, P.K.E Meter, Ecto-2's cannon, and the insignia on their uniforms and Firehouse. *The theme of what the Ghostbusters do when their business drops off is coincidentally dealt with in the beginning of Ghostbusters II as well. *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is seen at the end of this episode. Navigation Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Nameless Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains